Biosensors use biological recognition properties for selective detection of various analytes or biomolecules. Typically, the sensor will produce a signal that is quantitatively related to the concentration of the analyte. To achieve a quantitative signal, a recognition molecule or combination of molecules is often used to convert a biological recognition event into a quantitative response.
The need for the continuous in vivo monitoring of biological markers (analytes) in medicine has sparked a tremendous interest in the study of biosensors in recent years. Regardless of the type of biosensor, such devices and systems typically possess certain properties to function in vivo and provide an adequate signal. For example, elements of the biosensor should be compatible with the tissue to which it is attached, and be adequately safe such that allergic or toxic effects are not exerted. Further, the sensor should not readily degrade while in use in vivo. Finally, the sensor should accurately measure the analyte in the presence of proteins, electrolytes and medications, which may have the potential to interfere.
Without question, the greatest interest has been geared toward the development of sensors to detect glucose. There are several reasons for the wide-ranging interest in glucose sensors. In the healthcare arena, enzymatic glucose test strips are useful for monitoring the blood sugar of patients with diabetes mellitus. A sensor that has the ability to continuously monitor the blood, or interstitial glucose of a person with diabetes could provide great insight into the level of control that they have over their disease and avoid the need for repeated blood draws. Additionally, a continuously monitoring glucose sensor is one of the critical components necessary for the development of an artificial pancreas.
There is a need for a glucose sensor formed from biocompatible yet non-biodegradable polymeric components that offers physical and biological stability and strength, processibility, and the ability to be synthesized and manufactured in reasonable quantities and at reasonable prices. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.